Dead and gone
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Another victim for the Nameless face. (tw;murder)


**Another visit from 'The nameless face' but with a different victim!**

 **please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

As the last of the light began to fade I stepped into the shadows, the night was mine. There was no light to fight the darkness, no good to fight the evil just the cascade of bitterness that drove me. I was back ready to strike again, 'The nameless face' that roamed the grounds. I stood watching, waiting for the face I needed to appear.

Sticking close the hospital walls hiding in plain sight. This was always so much fun, I got such a thrill. As they always say keep your friends close but your enemies closer, this was a rule I lived by. There it's him, I see his face in the gloom slightly illuminated by the lights from inside as he exits the building. He begins to walk toward the car park at the side of the hospital.

I move slightly, one foot in front of the other my back staying in close contact to the wall, the building's silhouette acting as my protection. My hands moves to my pocket, I pat it yes it's still there. Oh he's speeding up and is about to turn the corner. I need to pick up my pace. Quickly, quickly my feet pick up a faster rhythm. He's gone round the corner out of my sight. Have I missed my opportunity?

Now I need to improve my game. My feet being to move faster than my mind can process. As I reach the corner I breathe out in relief, it's all okay he's standing still not too far away seemingly engrossed in his phone. I lean back again the wall, 'Now' 'Now before it's too late'. One more look around the corner. 1, 2, 3 I launch forward knocking the phone from his hand. My hand covers his mouth and the other grips around his throat. I use my shoulder to push him back against the wall. He tries to struggle, but my grasp is firm he's going nowhere. The fear in his eyes, the glare of despondency. I watch as my hatred fort his man penetrates his soul, his bitter twisted heart contouring into a shape unrecognisable to even the most malicious of beings.

Its time, this is always the part I enjoy the most, this is the beginning of his end. I move my hand from his throat he's in too much shock to even dare to move. I pull the tent peg from my pocket and drive it up and into the right side of his neck. As I wrench it from his flesh blood starts to spurt from the wound. I hit the carotid artery result, my eye for precision still baffles me. I step back and admire my work as his body loses too much blood and he falls to the ground, scrapping his head against the wall as he slumps against it.

His heart is under a lot of stress I can tell the blood is still pouring from his neck, I watch as the last bit of life drains from his face. There in front of me lies a ghost of a man, an empty shell of a being. My work here is complete. Time for the HCl again, I poor it out onto the text peg and wipe it clean with a cloth and pocket them both for later disposal. Now to get his body to somewhere more public. Back the way we came I think.

I take the corpse under the arms, dragging its lifeless entirety around the front of the hospital building. Tonight is over, it's my time to leave. I advance back into the shadows, the darkness falls behind me as I slink off into the shelter of the night. Just another nameless face lurking in the gloom.

 **1 Hour later**

I walk towards the hospital, *scream* oh they found him then, a smile creeping onto my face. I move to stand among the crowd none of them any the wiser that it's me. That I'm 'The nameless face'. My anonymity is my power, I have everything to gain and so little lose it's the perfect combination. I watch as the faces seem haunted wondering if it will be them next, just wait my pretties all will be revealed. His body is zipped into a body bag and placed on to a stretcher, my eyes trail after as it's wheeled through the hospital doors. I take the photo from my pocket. Guy self, Guy selfish, Guy shellfish. Dead and gone.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. please review xx**


End file.
